A tunnel field effect transistor (TFET) uses a tunnel current for switching a transistor. Therefore, a TFET can perform steep on/off switching, and can operate with a low voltage. Examples of such a TFET include a transistor which has a group IV semiconductor substrate and a group III-V compound semiconductor nanowire uprightly provided on the substrate, and generates a tunnel current at an interface between the substrate and the nanowire (see, for example, PTL 1 and Non-PTLS 1 and 2). Advantageously, this TFET can operate with a small subthreshold (60 mV/digit or smaller), and can be readily manufactured. Accordingly, the TFET is suitable for a switch element.